


A Princess and her Knight

by ILS



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, Romance, Tickling, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILS/pseuds/ILS
Summary: When Amelia jokingly asked her friend and roommate Gwen to tie her up and tickle her silly, the last thing she expected was for her to say "sure". And so Amelia finds herself tied to her own bed with Gwen straddling her, their relationship about to deepen and go to another level.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Princess and her Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmutSailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutSailor/gifts).



> This is a story based on a roleplay I did in collaboration with the user SmutSailor. I really liked the characters and dynamics we created, and thus felt the urge to write this. The character of Gwen belongs to SmutSailor, while Amelia is my creation.

I tug on my arms to test the bonds on my wrists, to see if it’s possible to wriggle out of them. It isn’t, of course - Gwen tied too good a knot when she bound them to the headboard of the bed. Pulling on my legs provides the same result, the bonds on my ankles keeping them firmly tied to the foot of the bed.

I won’t be wriggling myself out of this situation - just as I had requested of her.

“What, trying to back down already? Isn’t it a bit early for that?” Gwen teases me, letting out a light chuckle in a clear attempt to hide her own nervousness from me.

“You doing alright? No pain or discomfort? Should I loosen the ropes a bit?”

“No, it’s okay,” I respond, reflexively testing the bonds once more. “Just want to make sure I don’t accidentally slip out and hurt you.”

“You? Hurt  _ me _ ? Hah! I think someone’s vastly overestimating their own strength, Amelia.”

I always thought it would be kind of uncomfortable to be tied down like this, but to tell the truth, it doesn’t feel that bad. Probably because of how considerate Gwen is. She went out of her way to buy a thick cotton rope to spare me from rope burn and to prevent my circulation from being cut off.

She’s even been kind enough to put pillows not just under my head, but under the small of my back as well. Of course, this has the added effect of causing me to naturally arch my back and make me feel even more vulnerable than I already do. Whether Gwen  _ intended  _ for that or not, I honestly don’t know.

“Hey, you never know,” I say as I adjust myself a little. “Maybe I’m actually  _ really _ strong, and I’ve just been hiding it from you up until now. And once you get me going, I’ll totally change - like the Hulk.”

Gwen gives me a look and grins. “Oh yeah?” In a quick and smooth motion, her fingers flutter across my ribs, an embarrassing yelp escaping my throat as my lips twist into a smile. “Good thing I know just how to pacify you, She-Hulk.”

I’m naked - or as close to it as I can be. I’m wearing nothing but a pair of black bra and panties with little laces on them. They’re not  _ too _ risqué or anything, but they’re certainly more daring than what I normally wear. To be honest, I don’t know why I put on  _ this _ pair specifically. I guess I just wanted to do at least a little in return, given how far Gwen is going out of her way for me.

I took a shower beforehand to try and look my best. Actually, I took  _ multiple _ showers. I showered when I woke up before heading out to class, and then I took another shower when I got back to the dorm. And then another shower after dinner too, just before Gwen came back to our dorm room. At this point, I must be smelling like a mix of perfumed soap and fresh citrus in the shape of a human being.

“Hope you’re not getting cold feet or anything,” Gwen says as she crawls onto the bed and straddles me. “Because at this point, I’ve put way too much work into tying you up to let you go now.” Gwen grins down at me, but she can’t stop her voice from cracking just a little as she asks me:

“Nervous, Princess?”

“Heh… Of course not. Why would I be? I know how big of a softy my Knight is under that armor of her’s.”

We banter back and forth, both of us doing it to hide our nerves and postpone the inevitable. God, I’m so fucking nervous. My heart is pounding like a jackhammer in my chest, and my head is spinning with a mix of fear and anticipation. I’ve wanted to experience this ever since I first realized how much tickling turns me on, but now that I’m actually  _ going _ to, I almost feel like running away.

This is just all the more proof of what an awesome person Gwen is. I still can’t believe that she actually agreed to do this with almost no hesitation.

“So, uh…” Gwen says, tucking a little bit of her purple hair behind her green, pointy ear. She looks a bit unsure of what to do and where to start. “Are you ready to go? There’s gonna be no mercy once I start.”

She’s clearly as nervous as I am. She’s looming over and looking down at me. I stare up at her, her body lit only by the dim candlelight of the wax candles we’ve set up in the room. Her light green skin and long purple hair fill my vision, and I find myself unable to look away. The sight of her blush, the faint reddish tint standing out much clearer against her green skin than it does against mine, almost makes me giggle. It’s rather cute… though I’m sure my own blush isn’t exactly subtle either.

Much to my own embarrassment, I don’t know what race she is. I guess she might be some sort of dragon-girl, going by how incredibly strong she is, but I don’t actually know for sure. Her skin is smooth and silky with not even hint of a scales anywhere, so maybe she isn’t one. It honestly makes me feel like an idiot, and at this point I’m too embarrassed to simply ask Gwen and get it over with. What would she think of me if she knew I hadn’t figured it out in all the time we’ve known each other?

“Mmhm, I’m ready. And don’t worry about me.” I stick my tongue out at her, a playful little taunt to try and relieve our collective nerves and make this seem more like a game than the intimate experience that it really is. “Knowing you, I probably won’t even  _ need _ your mercy.”

Looking at her, I clearly wasn’t the only one who thought this was a special occasion. I can see little hints of makeup on Gwen’s face in the dim light. Not too much - a little touch of eye shadow and the faintest hint of a neutrally coloured lipstick - but it’s there. She’s still wearing her school uniform, but it’s clear she did what she could to shine it up a bit in what little prep time she had today. It makes this whole thing feel a lot more…  _ intimate _ . A lot more  _ kinky _ .

Then again, who am I kidding? Gwen _ knows _ that I’m turned on by tickling, and she still agreed to tie me down to the bed nearly naked and tickle me out of my mind. There was no way this was ever  _ not _ going to be intimate.

Gwen scoffs and grins at my taunt, accepting the playful challenge I threw down. “Oh, I’ll remember that for when I have you crying out for mercy, Princess!”

With that lingering threat hanging in the air, I expect her to go from 0 to 100 and dig into me right out of the gate. But she doesn’t. Instead, Gwen begins to drum her fingers lightly on my stomach, tapping and poking at the taut skin. I let out a light gasp and bite down on my lower lip as my face contorts into a big, goofy grin.

I can’t believe I’m already so close to breaking out in giggles.

My reaction makes Gwen smile, and it clearly encourages her to continue along the same path. I struggle to stay quiet, not wanting it to be  _ that _ easy for her, groaning as I struggle to keep my giggling at bay.

“What’s wrong, little Tickle Princess?” Gwen coos at me. “You’re being awfully quiet, and you’re making a lot of strained noises. Come on, I  _ know _ you want to laugh. Coochie-coochie-cooo~ Come on, you know you can’t resist for long.”

And yet as much as I try, it  _ is _ that easy for her. As her tapping fingers gently skirt around my ticklish tummy and slowly - deliberately - move towards my navel, I realize something:

Gwen isn’t going all in and tickling me wildly right out of the gate, as I had expected her to do. It’s what most people would do. She’s taking it slow, building anticipation and toying with me. She knows how ticklish I am, how quickly she can have me howling, and yet she doesn’t. She wants to savour it - wants  _ me _ to savour having control slowly and gently pulled out of my grasp as I try desperately to cling on to it.

I can already feel myself growing wet. Oooh, fuck.

* * *

It’s hard to believe I have this kind of relationship with my roommate. I met Gwen on the very first day of school, as she was being bullied by two older girls. For as friendly and considerate as Gwen can be, she has quite the hot temper - another thing that supports my theory of her draconic heritage - and to put it bluntly, she doesn’t take shit from anyone.

I don’t really know what I was thinking on that day. I’ve never been much of a hero - I was pretty sheltered and lonely before coming to the Flower Grove Academy boarding school, owing mostly to me coming from a pretty well-known and rich family, which led to me isolating myself from my classmates. I didn’t have many friends - if any - and I kept to myself for the most part.

So I don’t know what it was that compelled me to step in and defend her from those bullies. Well, I say  _ “defend” _ , but all I really accomplished was diverting their attention and joining her as a victim. Still, it forged a bond between me and Gwen. She was pretty skeptical of me at first, and she clearly wasn’t in the best of moods at the time, but she warmed up to me pretty quick and I to her.

I don’t know if I believe in fate or not, but when we found out that we had been assigned as roommates, it certainly felt like fate had a hand in it. We started rooming together, and as the days went by, we grew closer and closer. We learned that we share quite a few interests - I’m a pretty big tech-geek, for instance, and so is Gwen.

She figured me out pretty quick, too. The girl might have a short fuse and some beefy strength, but she’s far from dumb. She quickly discovered how ticklish I am and began taking every opportunity she could to tickle me. And sure enough, she soon discovered the…  _ effect _ it had on me. When she confronted me with it, commenting that she knew that it turned me on, I thought I was going to die of shame and that she was going to not want to be my friend anymore. Gwen was the first proper friend I’d made, and the thought that I was about to scare her away with my freaky weirdo kink was frightening.

But Gwen being Gwen, she didn’t seem to let it bother her. She got a little bashful and quiet for a few days, but before long she was back to her usual self, sneaking little tickles in whenever she could - and sometimes letting them linger a little longer than before.

I’ve made more friends in my time here at Flower Grove, but it’s fair to say that Gwen was the first and most special. In private, we’ve even taken to giving each other affectionate little nicknames. She calls me her “princess”, often accompanying it by sweeping me off my feet and carrying me around bridal-style as though I weigh nothing. In return, I refer to her as my “knight”, a badge that I think she wears with pride. It sounds goofy and stupid, and in reality it is… but it’s something we share. And honestly? I kinda like it when she calls me princess.

When Gwen asked me about my fantasies one day, and I stammered my way through an explanation of my desire to be tied down and tickled without mercy, I made it sound kind of like a joke. Mostly because, even though Gwen and many of my other friends have learned about my kink and all accept and even indulge in it for fun, I still feel incredibly insecure about it. So when I asked Gwen if she’d like to be the first one to do the honours, I had expected her to simply laugh it off.

I didn’t expect her to blush and say “sure”.

* * *

Laughter flows from my lips like water from a faucet, Gwen having upped the intensity of her tickles as her delicate but strong fingers dig into the sensitive flesh on my stomach. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly she broke me. I held it in pretty well while her fingers danced around on my skin, only starting to giggle when she slipped a pinky finger into my navel.

And then she starts teasing and cooing at me.

“Uh-oh, what a  _ ticklish _ little Princess I’ve got here. And such a cheeky one, too. But don’t worry, Princess - it’s the duty of a knight to discipline her charge, and I’ll have you set straight soon enough!”

She says all of this while that  _ fiendish _ pinky is drilling into my navel, patiently waiting to strike gold. Or laughter, in this case. I’ve always been weak to tickle talk, and sure enough it doesn’t take long for me to break, my giggles increasing to outright laughter.

“Ahahaha! G-Gweehehe-hehehehahahaheeennnn!”

It’s only been five or so minutes, and I’m already laughing my head off. My body is growing hotter by the second, my panties growing wetter and my nipples tensing against my bra. I’ve always pictured what it would be like in my fantasies and in my dreams, but to actually  _ experience _ it is a whole other matter entirely. I feel myself growing incredibly aroused from the tiniest of things, and Gwen tickles me with a level of expertise and skill that I didn’t expect. Did she do research before coming here tonight, or is she just a natural?

“As fun as it is teasing your cute tummy, I think we need to change things up. Don’t you agree, Princess?”

Gwen begins to move her hands up my stomach and across my ribs, each finger poking, tapping and stroking as the hands slowly make their way up my body. They tease at the edge of my bra, skirting against the underside of my breasts, an action that drives me further up the wall. A part of me wants her fingers to continue, to leave my poor ribs alone and slip underneath my bra. The thought of Gwen’s strong fingers teasing and tickling my breasts, her hands cupping them and squeezing… it makes my spine tingle.

And yet, as if aware of it and wanting to tease me, her fingers change direction, moving around and teasing the edges of my breasts as I realize exactly where they’re going: My armpits.

“G-Gweehehen!” I manage to sputter out in between my loud belly-laughs. “No-Noohohohot theehehehere!”

Gwen responds to my plea with a playful smirk.

“You know, you telling me  _ not _ to tickle you there only makes me want to do it more!”

I try to protest again, but as soon as Gwen’s fingers finish their journey up past my breasts and slip into the hollows of my armpits, I lose the ability to. I throw my head back with laughter and shake it from side to side. I’m probably messing up my hair, but I can’t help it. My armpits are a level of ticklishness above my stomach, and Gwen clearly realizes this. She almost lays down on top of me, her elbows resting on the bed and her breasts pressing against mine as her fingers lazily and unflinchingly stroke and scratch mindlessly at my armpits.

“Ahaahahahaaa! N-Noohahahaahaaa! S-Stahahahahaaap!” I cry out for mercy as tears of mirth start to trickle down my cheeks. I squeeze my eyes shut in a vain attempt to regain at least some semblance of control over my body, but it’s far too late for that. As I open them again, I see Gwen’s face right above mine, staring down at me with a cat-like smirk of satisfaction on her lips. She seems to have gotten more comfortable at this point, aware of how effective her strategy is and how crazy it’s making me.

She isn’t even teasing me at this point, content to simply gaze down at me with half-lidded eyes, taking in my expression and my laughter. The way she stares at me is almost embarrassing, honestly. I probably look so ugly right now, what with my face red from laughter, tears trickling down my cheeks and everything. And yet she keeps staring at me as if I’m the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

“Plee-hee-heeehahahaeeese! N-Noohohoho moooohohohore, s-staahahahap!”

Her nails keep scritching and scratching at my armpits, showing no sign of stopping or moving somewhere. It feels like it’s been going on for an eternity at this point, though it’s probably closer to a few minutes. The headboard creaks as I instinctively try to pull my arms down to protect myself, but I can’t. I’m helpless, and  _ fuck _ is that fact making me hot. Gwen must absolutely be able to feel my stiff nipples poke against her by now, and my hips are grinding so hard that I could probably grind coffee beans with them.

Without a word, Gwen shifts and slips her knee in between my legs, pressing it against my crotch. It gives me something to grind against, something I can use to scratch and quell the burning itch, and I happily take it. I grind up and down her powerful, muscular thigh, covering it with a mixture of my sweat and honey. I’m an absolute mess at this point, laughing so hard that I can’t even breathe properly, and the lack of oxygen is making me feel high and woozy.

But even with how much of a mess I am, Gwen still keeps looking at me the same way. In fact, I realize she probably doesn’t even know she’s doing it, as she suddenly blinks as though awakening from a trance. She realizes how close she is - and how long she’s been staring at me - quickly sitting back up and pulling her leg back, far enough away that I can’t grind against it.

I groan in frustration through my laughter, but I soon realize what she’s doing. As she pulls her hands back as well, I realize she’s giving me a break. Although it takes a few seconds I relax my body - as much as my horny, needy body  _ can  _ relax at this point - and suck in several deep gulps of air. The cool oxygen fills my lungs and spreads through my body, filling my mind with clarity and erasing at least a little of the fog.

“It’s been 20 minutes so far,” Gwen says after looking at our wall clock and brushing a bit of hair out of my face. “You still okay, Princess? Am I uh, you know… doing good?”

I can’t help but giggle at her question. Here I am, a giggling and sweaty mess on the bed, panting and gasping for breath, my panties utterly soaked and partially slid off from how hard I ground against her leg. And somehow she’s worried she’s doing  _ bad _ .

I love her.

“Keep…” I moan in between breaths. “Keep doing what… what you’re doing…~”

Gwen’s face lights up with renewed confidence. “Good! Because I haven’t  _ really _ got you begging for mercy yet. It’d be a shame to quit before  _ really _ putting my Princess through the ringer. I’ll give you a one minute break - you better savour it, because when it’s over, I’ll really let you have it.”

I nod and close my eyes, relishing in every gulp of air that reaches my lungs. To my own surprise, the break doesn’t lessen my arousal. If anything, it makes it burn even hotter. It feels as though the lingering tingles and tickles are allowed to settle into my skin, seeping pleasantly down to the very core of my body. In the meantime, Gwen keeps quiet, her hands resting on my thighs. She begins to absentmindedly stroke and rub them, and I can’t keep myself from letting out a deep moan.

With a final deep breath, I open my eyes and look up at Gwen. Before my break is up, I smirk at her. “Do your worst,” I tease, prepared for whatever she has planned. This is all Gwen needs to hear.

“Oh yeah?” she grins at me. “You’re in for it now, Princess.”

Gwen reaches over and past me, picking something up from my bedside table. I tilt my head to see what it is, but I can’t angle my head properly. I don’t have to wait in anticipation for long though, as she soon brings it into my view. It’s my hair brush, and I quickly realize I  _ wasn’t  _ actually prepared for whatever Gwen had planned. I curl and uncurl my toes as my body is filled with equal parts dread, anticipation and arousal.

“W-What are you going to do with that?” I ask, my eyes focused solely on the brush in Gwen’s hand.

“Oh? What’s this now? What happened to the confidence from a second ago, Princess?” Gwen turns around and begins to crawl to the foot of the bed, crossing over and sitting down on my shins with my bound, bare feet trapped in between her legs.

“I know how ticklish your little feet are, and how much you pamper them. And I want to give them a little treat. So rather than use my clumsy fingers, I thought to myself ‘why not give them a little… brush’?”

As Gwen says the word “brush”, I feel the bristles of my hair brush quickly trace against the sole of my right foot. My whole body bucks as I let out a sharp laugh and gasp - so sharp it even surprises myself.

“AHAH!”

That single brush of the hair brush felt so incredibly intense. Even Gwen looks back over her shoulder in surprise, worried that she’d done something wrong. But it isn’t long before her lips curl into a smile. My heart starts to pound in my chest as heat starts to pulse from my wet sex. If Gwen does this, I genuinely don’t know how I’ll manage.

“Well, well, well… looks like this is going to be  _ very _ fun~” Gwen playfully coos, as I stare at her in silent anticipation, simultaneously dreading and craving the coming sensation. I feel Gwen’s strong fingers wrap around and grab my big toes, keeping them together and pulling them back, stretching my soles taut and effectively paralyzing my feet.

“G-G-Gwen…” I stutter, unable to come up with anything to say. For a moment Gwen pauses before looking back over her shoulder.

“Hey… When you’re about to, you know…  _ finish _ , let me know. Okay?” Before I can even respond, Gwen turns back around and places the bristles of the brush against my heels. And then it begins.

I immediately throw my head back and start to howl with uncontrollable laughter, my eyes going as wide as possible. The feeling of the bristles brushing up and down my feet, the stiff yet soft little rounded points rapidly teasing at the sensitive bottoms of my feet is unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. It’s far from the first time I’ve had my feet tickled - hell, it’s far from the first time  _ Gwen _ has tickled my feet - but it has never felt this intense.

“AHAHAHAHAAAA! O-OOHOHOH GOOOHOHOHOAHAHAHAAWWWD! H-HOOHOHOLY FAHAHAHAHAAAACK!” I cry out with laughter and thrash against my bondage, the bed creaking and shaking underneath me. I can barely breath with how much I’m laughing, and I quickly start to feel high again. I want to curl my toes, pull my legs away or just do  _ anything _ to get my feet away from the devious brush, but I can’t. Gwen has my feet at her mercy, and the way she rapidly and mercilessly strokes the brush from heel to toes is overwhelming.

It’s completely unbearable, and I desperately want it to stop. And yet it’s also utterly amazing, every intense tickle sending electric shocks through my body and making my nipples and cunt ache more and more. The conflicting emotions, desires and thoughts are practically short circuiting my mind as I laugh myself silly. My tickle-addled and oxygen deprived mind starts to play tricks on me - I feel as though droplets of a warm, sticky liquid are running down my shins, where Gwen is currently sitting. Surely, it’s just a sign I’m losing my mind.

“AHAHAHAHAAAHA GWEEHEHEHEN! STAHAHAPSTAPSTAPSTAAAAHAHAHAA! MERCYYYY!!! MERHURHURRHERCYYY-HEEHEEHEEEE!” I scream for mercy, but Gwen doesn’t stop. She doesn’t even hesitate for a second. She simply continues to use the hair brush to tickle my poor feet and drive me further up the wall.

“I know you, Amelia,” Gwen says, her voice husky and breathy, “And I know you can handle this.”

I shake my head, my vision now completely blurry from all the tears. My body is sweating up a storm, but all I’ve got on my mind at this point is my own burning, throbbing desire. I  _ need _ release of some sort,  _ any _ release. My sex is aching worse than it ever has before, and I would give anything in the world for something to grind against, or for the ability to stroke myself even just a tiny bit.

But then I feel it coming. I feel my muscles start to contract and I feel my sex starting to tighten. It’s coming.  _ I’m _ coming. Even though my mind is in complete disarray at this point, I remember Gwen’s request to let her know. Through my own howling laughter, I try to warn her.

“G-GWEEHEHEHEHAHAHA!” I scream out loud. “I-I’M C-COO-HOHOHOAHAHAHAH-C-COHOHOMIIHHIHII~!”

As soon as I yell this, Gwen tosses the brush aside and clumsily turns around on the bed, throwing herself up towards me as if trying to reach me in time. She splashes down on top of me, and with lingering laughter still flowing from me, she presses her lips against mine in a deep, passionate kiss. I am completely taken aback, but I immediately reciprocate, our tongues taking turns playing with another’s as we hungrily make out. I feel her hand slip under the hem of my panties as she begins to pleasure me, her fingers playing with my aching clit.

It feels so wonderful. My pussy was desperate for a touch, for any touch, and Gwen’s fingers provide that in spades. I instinctively begin to thrust, humping her fingers like a horny little puppy.

With how close I am to the edge, it doesn’t take more than a few seconds for me to succumb to the powerful forces within me. The orgasm takes over my body, rolling through it from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes, every muscle in my body contracting as my eyes roll back in my head from the sheer intensity of it all. I let out a loud, deep and unrestrained moan, but it is choked out by the kiss I share with Gwen. She almost gulps up all my remaining laughter and moans, her index finger continuing to stroke and flick my clit to milk my orgasm for all it’s worth.

I think I’ve gone crazy. Between the tickling, the sudden passionate kiss and the thunderous orgasm, I’m seeing stars. I can’t think straight. All I can think about is how amazing this feels, how wonderful Gwen is and how horny I still am. The orgasm rolls over me in waves for what feels like minutes, my kiss with Gwen only breaking for seconds at a time as we both gasp and try to catch our breaths.

After one final wave of intense pleasure, my body finally gives out and goes limp. I fall back on the bed with Gwen on top of me, almost slipping in and out of consciousness as my vision fills with stars. Part of me wants to pass out and fall asleep right then and there, but another wants to savour the moment, to savour the feeling of Gwen’s warm body splayed out on top of mine. We stay like this for a few minutes as I slowly catch my breath. Gwen rolls off and cuddles up to me. None of us say anything at first, both of us content to just stay as we are.

As my mind starts to return to me, my insecurities start to return as well. Was it too much? Was I too weird? Gwen was lost in the moment, just like I was, but what about now? Why isn’t she saying anything? With all of these questions running through my mind, I’m the one who breaks the silence.

“U-Uh… Eheh, it kind of got out of hand there at the end. I know it’s really weird, but, uh. Was it okay…?” I carefully ask, worried what response I might get. Gwen pulls herself up and rests on her elbow, her purple hair messy and wild as she looks at me.

“Okay?” she repeats. “You tell me. I mean, it’s your kink. But that was really…  _ really _ hot, Amelia.  _ You’re _ really, really hot.”

Of all the things I had expected her to say, that was not one of them, and it catches me off guard. I blush, though my face is probably so red at this point that it can’t even be seen.

“But… what about me?” Gwen asks. “Was it what you had hoped it would be?”

I blink a few times as the question settles in. “It was so, so much more. I mean, it’s embarrassing to admit, but I’ve thought about a situation like this many times, but… you were incredible.”

This time it’s Gwen’s turn to blush. She opens her mouth to respond, but doesn’t seem to be able to find the right words, eventually settling on a smile and a bashful “Thanks”. A silence falls over us once again, as we stare at each other. It dawns on me how intimate this whole situation is, and how close we are.

“Gwen, I…” I start, trying to find the right words to convey how I feel. It’s funny, really - even after what we’ve just done, speaking my mind is still incredibly hard, and I worry how Gwen will respond. Finally, I work up the courage.

“Gwen, I think lo- lo-la-lahahaha~!” Gwen begins to tickle my side as I try to get the words out.

“I think I loo-ohohoahaha~!” Everytime I try to get the words out, she keeps tickling me.

“G-Gwehen, q-quihihit it! I-I’m being serious!”

“Don’t worry… I know you are.” Gwen says as she stares affectionately at me, a sweet smile on her lips.

“I did some research, you know,” she begins as she continues to tickle my side - gently at first, but growing more and more intense as she speaks. “And one thing I learned from browsing some of your forums and chatrooms is that, apparently, you become more sensitive after an orgasm… and more ticklish. Is that real? Or is it just a kinky fantasy everyone agrees on as being true?” The playful, devious glint in Gwen’s eyes tells me she’s not done quite yet.

“G-Gwen, no, come on~!” I protest and struggle, but I’m unable to hide my smile and my giggles.

Gwen climbs on top of me, straddling me just as she did when we began, raising her hands above me and wiggling her fingers menacingly.

“Well…” she says with a grin, “Let’s find out together… shall we, Princess?”


End file.
